harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
2014 Quidditch World Cup final
, Argentina |date=11 July, 2014 |participants=* Bulgaria (winner) *Brazil (runner-up) |description=Brazil and Bulgaria compete for the Quidditch World Cup in 2014 }} The 2014 Quidditch World Cup final took place on 11 July 2014 between Brazil and Bulgaria. Ginny Potter and Rita Skeeter reported live at the tournament, Bulgaria won with 170 against 60 points. - Pre-Match Show The stadium was full and the noise was deafening as both team's mascots put on a pre-match show. The Bulgarians, of course, brought their celebrated dancing troupe of Veelas, which constituted a major reason for the team's popularity, at least with men. Brazil's Curupiras already caused a great deal of mischief so far this tournament but were similarly popular, mostly with children. Security wizards stood by all around the perimeter in case of trouble. The VIP boxes became full during the pre-match show. Chairman of the ICWQC, Mentor Metaxas, chatted to the President of the Argentinian Council of Magic, Valentina Vázquez, but all eyes are on Box Two, where Dumbledore's Army sat under close guard, to prevent mobbing by an overexcited crowd. The Potter family – minus Mother, Ginny Potter, who sat in the journalists' enclosure with Rita Skeeter – were given prime places in the front row. All wore the red of Bulgaria except middle child Albus, who is sporting Brazilian green, as he was a great fan of Brazilian Chaser Gonçalo Flores. Almost all of the Weasley family, on the other hand, are supporting Brazil. Surprisingly, Ronald Weasley cheered on his wife's ex-boyfriend. Both of his children – Rose and Hugo – are decked out in green, but Hermione Granger is not wearing anything to indicate which team she is supporting. The crowd roared as the gates open and the mascot troupes assembled! First, the Bulgarian Veela, dressed in diaphanous gowns and dancing to the haunting strains of harp music. Several men's jaws dropped in the journalists' enclosure and, judging by the number of dropped notebooks, many also appeared to have lost sensation in their fingers. Up in VIP Box Two, Ronald Weasley appeared to have become catatonic, and wife Hermione Granger administered a sharp elbow to the ribs. And next came the Curupiras with their bright red hair and back-to-front feet. Tumbling, performing acrobatics, stealing hats from fans and generally creating mayhem, the stadium greatly enjoyed their antics. Master Teddy Lupin and Ms Victoire Weasley appeared to be far more interested in what they are saying to each other than the show. In what some may see as a somewhat belated show of parental authority, Mr Bill Weasley swapped places with his very sulky-looking daughter and directed her attention to the pitch. Meanwhile, Harry Potter was scratching his ear. The opening ceremony concluded with an interesting Veela/Curupira pyramid formation. If several back to front feet found themselves in the Veela's eyes, the latter have resisted the temptation to transform into the terrifying Harpy-like form that gave many children – myself included – nightmares after their 1994 display. The match After the end of the show came the two teams - Brazil in green, Bulgaria in red! Fourteen players rose in the air to begin the final match. Despite nothing occurring yet, Neville Longbottom was already on his feet cheering one minute into the game. Brazil gained hold of the Quaffle at the beginning of the game. By five minutes, the Brazilian Chasers still had not scored, due to the slick defence of the Bulgarian Beaters Draganov and Vulchanov. Flores, Diaz and Alonso were relentless, ducking and weaving as they tried to find a way past the Bulgarian duo. Meanwhile, 18 minutes past the start of the game, Luna Lovegood appeared to be passing out some kind of snack to her friends in the VIP box. 32 minutes in, Bulgarian Chaser Levski made an excellent intercept of the Quaffle. Bulgaria streaked towards the goal and Levksi threw the Quaffle to Vassileva. However, a Bludger hit Vassileva hard in the throat and she dropped the Quaffle, which was caught by Flores. Even the Brazilians groaned in sympathy for Vassileva's injury, but Brazil was back in possession of the Quaffle. In the VIP box, Neville Longbottom was laughing hard at something that Harry Potter leaned across and whispered to him. Five minutes after Flores caught the Quaffle and 37 minutes in the match, she made a spectacular goal and scored ten points for Brazil. Albus Potter almost toppled out of the VIP box cheering his Quidditch hero, but was saved by his uncle Ronald, who seized the back of his robes as brother James laughed heartily. Their father Harry appeared completely unconcerned, merely handing his second son one of Luna Lovegood's treats. At 42 minutes past the start, Bulgarians Draganov and Vulchanov successfully disrupted the Brazilian Chasers, preventing the trio from scoring a second goal, but Bulgaria relied far too much on their defence and their last touch of the Quaffle resulted in a drop and fumble by Grozda. By this time, there was no sign of the Snitch. 54 minutes into the game, it was noted that Harry Potter cheered every well-hit Bulgarian Bludger, whereas his best friend Ronald Weasley appeared to be gnashing his teeth in chagrin. Meanwhile, Hermione Granger was seen yawning. One minute until the full hour passed, Bogomil Levski broke through the Brazilian defence and equalised the score, making it a tie, 10-10. Ten minutes past the hour, Head of the Department of Magical Transportation Percy Weasley was spotted frowning as he followed the match, noted to be greying and balding, having aged considerably since the Battle of Hogwarts. 23 minutes past the hour, a sudden burst of quick-fire Quaffle passes resulted in a brace of goals for Brazil, whose Chasers teared up and down the pitch. Gonçalo Flores scored twice more and Fernando Diaz once, taking the score to 40-10. By this point, spectators noted Bulgaria was making too many careless mistakes and needed to take the offensive, whereas Brazil was looking far the stronger team at this point. 31 minutes past the hour, Charlie, a burly chap carrying several burns due to his work with dragons, similarly to sister-in-law Hermione Granger, was also seen paying little attention to the match, preferring what seemed to be a most interesting talk with Rolf Scamander, husband of Luna Lovegood. While Lovegood and Scamander appeared to be holding hands in the VIP box, this might well be because Rolf was trying to prevent his wife from putting on one of her famous Special Event Hats. With the score standing at 50-20 (following goals one minute apart from Alonso and Vassileva), at the forty-third minute past the hour, a flash of gold near the Brazilian hoops lead Silva and Krum into a breakneck chase – Beaters and Chasers scattered. Krum was ahead but narrowly missed a capture. As the Snitch soared upwards and disappeared again, both Seekers appeared to be dazzled by the brilliant Argentinian sun. Two minutes until the second hour, George Weasley, one-eared co-owner of joke shop Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was seen putting on a show of family togetherness up in the box with wife Angelina Johnson and children Fred and Roxanne. Meanwhile, Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley took advantage of their elders’ inattention to find their way back into adjacent seats. Three minutes past the second hour, Diaz lengthened Brazil's lead, which was now 60-20. Moments later, Beater Santos hit Viktor Krum hard over the head with his bat. The referee examined Omniocular footage to determine whether a foul was committed and the game was paused. The crowd groaned at Viktor Krum's injury as Ron kissed Hermione on the cheek. Eighteen minutes later, at twenty-one minutes past the second hour, German referee Herman Junker concluded that Rafael Santos did not mean to hit Viktor Krum around the back of the skull with his Beater's bat. Krum signalled that he is fit to continue and play resumed. At 36 minutes past the second hour, it was reported that Hermione Granger did not notice her ex-boyfriend's injury immediately, due to the ill-judged public display of affection instigated by her husband, but she swiftly put on a display of concern. The same cannot be said for Neville Longbottom, who appeared to be spiritedly describing the precise manner in which Krum sustained his nosebleed for the benefit of his godson, Albus Potter. An oddly callous display from the popular Herbology teacher. Fourty minutes past the second hour, or 160 minutes into the game, Krum and Silva were in a breakneck dash for the Snitch, which Silva sighted first – he was four feet ahead of Krum as both rose almost vertically. Everyone was on their feet, including the denizens of the VIP boxes – Harry Potter was shouting – Ronald Weasley was swearing... Krum was gaining on Silva but was it enough…? Teddy Lupin accidentally punched his girlfriend on the nose as he gesticulated. Meanwhile, Krum and Silva became neck and neck – Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley snuggled up together again. 165 minutes into the game, Krum caught the Snitch, bringing victory to Bulgaria. The crowds went crazy – after two and three-quarter hours in the blazing Argentinian sun, Bulgaria won the Quidditch World Cup and Krum achieved his life’s ambition on the third attempt – it looked like he might fall off his broom – tears streamed down his face – a hugely popular win here in the Patagonian Desert – but hearty commiserations to Brazil - they led almost all the way, and in the end, it was Krum the Seeker who defeated them. A stunning display of sportsmanship here, as Silva and Krum embraced. Dumbledore's Army seemed to approve of the victory, Harry Potter in particular seemed emotional – with a determined grin on his face, Ronald Weasley concealed his inevitable annoyance that his wife’s ex-love is being feted by the Quidditch world – young Albus applauded, doubtless at the prompting of his father. Rita Skeeter was taken unaccountably ill with what some are calling a hex to the solar plexus by Ginny Potter. Meanwhile, celebrations continued in the Patagonian Desert for Bulgaria' win against Brazil, 170-60. Final score BRAZIL - BULGARIA 60 - 170 Live coverage transcript Live Coverage from the Daily Prophet’s Quidditch Correspondent, Ginny Potter and Gossip Correspondent Rita Skeeter. Appearances * * Notes and references es:Final de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch 2014 fr:Coupe du Monde de Quidditch de 2014#Finale pt-br:Final da Copa Mundial de Quadribol de 2014 ru:Прямой репортаж с финала Чемпионата мира по квиддичу 2014 года Category:2014 Quidditch World Cup Category:Quidditch matches